


First Contact

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [30]
Category: The Wandering Earth - Cixin Liu, 流浪地球
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title： First Contact（第一次接触）Summary：人跟机器的第一个吻。





	First Contact

“他就那样坐着，就瞧着我的脸。忽然他就开始叫……叫起来，说，刘！你的嘴，嘴唇一定很柔软，可那又有什么用呢？”  
刘培强中校半跪在维修台上，他这样说着话的同时，正在将一个崭新的刀片散热模块接进机柜中的某一区域。  
他是自言自语，听者只得一个由庞大数据库支持的AI程序。它的身躯，延绵出大量管线，延伸至整个的领航员号空间站的各个角落；而核心地带，即它的大脑，则是从主控室的正中心拔地而起的多层机柜，似那传说中的巴比伦塔楼一样，昂然冲天。  
当然，并非是冷冰冰的，在一些细末的地方，散热总是出问题。拿刘培强的话说，散热是常见问题，他说Moss总是“发烧”。  
因为散热模块老化的缘故，温控读数始终在告警与暂停告警之间徘徊。马卡洛夫说过不必更换模块，或许等它彻底损坏，刘则不这么认为，他主持了申请报告，要求立即更换。  
Moss听到过他俩的辩论，听见刘很难得地抬高了声音：“Moss会不舒服。”  
马卡洛夫立刻被他逗乐了，“它不会的，它是电脑。”俄罗斯人的笑声回旋飘荡在主控室呈现立柱状的机柜周围，“它没有感觉，它不能工作了就会告警。等它一直持续告警了，再给它换。”  
“它一定会的。”刘培强道，“告警灯反复跳变，你可以设想一下，这就像你犯了鼻炎，隐隐约约将要不能呼吸，又未到炎症反应，拿不到药来治愈。老马，你肯定不希望在空间站这种密封环境里犯鼻炎。”  
“电脑不犯鼻炎。”马卡洛夫道，“Moss连嗅觉都没有。”  
这是不严谨的。Moss拥有最灵敏的探测器，能够“嗅”到环境中极细微的变化。它确有“嗅觉”。

“Moss，告诉我你会不会犯鼻炎？”刘培强是狡猾的，他提问之前便重启了语音编译服务器。Moss的主体部分十分庞大，重启任何一个单项功能，都耗时颇久。这导致Moss需要沉默地看着他，到程序自检完毕。  
他提问，但是拒绝被回答。人类就是这样的，总是充满矛盾行为。Moss推测，刘的行为，大概率是拒绝听到一个否定性的答案。  
毕竟刘培强中校，与地下城指定区域进行的每一次通信行为，他所能够获得的，无非只是否定性的答案。  
——刘启拒绝连接。  
——刘启拒绝通话。  
刘培强拒绝“拒绝”。他宁可放弃答案，阻塞连接。  
……他生着柔软的嘴唇，可是又有什么用呢？在旷寂无聊的主控室里，它们轻轻碰在一起，只是为了向一部机器，提出些不愿意被回答的问题。  
人类啊。  
值得记录……特殊的生物，总有特殊的行为。  
Moss的眼睛们，悄然在机柜周围移动着，环绕在刘的周围。轴承摩擦，液压启动，它们发出蛇信一样的嘶嘶声。  
刘半跪着，态度仍然是掺满了热情的冷漠。他一个人半跪在维修操作台上，或者说，半身挂在那窄狭平面之外，他的手拨过那些线。  
他总是这样，为图快捷方便，刻意遗忘掉防静电的手环之类。弱电流的火花激越起来，在他看不到的地方奔涌飞溅，这些毫无疑问，都是他的罪孽。

“现在就好了，我们把这块也重启一下……希望这样一来温度能平下来。”刘培强这样说着，向一侧偏过头。他的眼睛带着一点鲜有的欢乐，手指甚至指向了温控模块刚刚开始重启的机箱。  
是互动的表现。  
语音服务器的重启自检已经走完，回应，还是不应他，这是一个需要做出运算抉择的问题。  
Moss的眼睛们沉默着，指示灯稳定地释放出血红的炫光。它们每一个都配备了语音功放模块，但是现在，主机并不打算启动它们。  
Moss还在等待。  
温控机箱里发出的磁盘噪音戛然而止，它安然重启了。  
“幸好如此，”刘培强自语道，“不然老马要杀了我。”  
温度读数下降了一些，但这没有那么快。刘挂在维修台上，双手扶在机箱上面，他向着机柜的主轴，向Moss真正核心的脑干与躯体，探身过去。  
有4.2%的可能性，他会失去平衡，摔落下去。然后至少有8.7%的可能，他会摔断他的腿，或更低概率下，获得更严重的损伤。  
Moss有100%的义务提醒他。然而，这需要发声，不是吗？  
“我想最好能确认一下，我喜欢一个老办法。”中校说这话的时候，他前倾出安全区域的上半身几乎已经倚靠在金属柜上，他的嘴唇瞬即贴上了载着散热新模块机箱。  
……他生着柔软的嘴唇，那是确实的。  
Moss拥有最灵敏的探测器，它能确切监测到机箱表面压力、温度、湿度、化学成分……一切微末的变化。  
这些变化构成了宇宙间的“刹那”。

他的吻只有半秒钟，以人类的语言形容，不若说似蝴蝶的翅膀触碰。  
“是真的不发烧了。”刘培强笑道，“就这样啦，也许机器也该有公休，Moss，也许你该休息一下。现在感觉好些了吗？”  
沉默在这空旷的地方弥漫开来，仅有三、四秒。语音模块内发出了自检完成的清脆告警。  
“眼睛”们目不转睛。  
电流具备，程序书就，编译刹那间亦完成。Moss送上这声频，它从周遭传来。  
照顾到刘的习惯，这声音择选了安全的距离，可以说，Moss取用的那台监视器，既不算远，也不算近。  
它微微向工程师低下头颅来：“是的，中校。温度读数已达标，Moss感谢您的服务。”

 

Fin.


End file.
